


Dos au vent

by EllaCx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Metamorphmagus, Muggle London, Poetic, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCx/pseuds/EllaCx
Summary: Une balançoire au fond du jardin, des accents de musique et Victoire qui s'évade sous les étoiles.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Victoire Weasley, Victoire Weasley/OC
Collections: Queer Characters Collection





	Dos au vent

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit pour le concours de Fleur d'épine : la plus belle chute, sur HPF. Le principe est d'écrire un texte à chute, dans lequel un objet doit avoir une importance. Il fallait aussi intégrer cinq figures de style parmi l'allitération, l'anadiplose, l'anaphore, l'antiphrase, l'asyndète, l'euphémisme, la gradation, l'hyperbole, le paradoxe et la polysyndète.
> 
> Tout appartient à JKR.  
> Écrit en juin 2018

Les étoiles projetaient des ombres sur le jardin. Les pentes douces d’un bosquet dont on ne pouvait distinguer l’espèce, les hautes chaines triangulaires d’une balançoire, des poignées de fleurs humides, la petite tâche mouvante d’une coccinelle qui s’envolait, la silhouette d’une jeune femme qui se faufilait sans bruit.

La balançoire se pencha, la silhouette s’assit, sa tête bascula en arrière. Victoire plongea ses yeux dans le ciel d’encre et de lumière. Elle crut voir, un fragment de seconde, un sourire se dessiner à la face ronde de la lune ; elle haussa un sourcil, ce n’était sans doute que son imagination. La nuit était telle qu’elle avait toujours été : observatrice, bienveillante, chaude comme une couverture dans laquelle on s’enroule pour faire fuir les cauchemars, une forteresse illimitée.

Victoire, princesse pas effrayée, enfouit ses pieds entre les brins d’herbe humide. Elle frissonna à la fraicheur de l’assaut puis, sa peau apaisée, savoura la caresse végétale. Sous le mouvement, la balançoire grinça, gémit, tangua, jaillit dans les airs, faisant s’envoler les longues boucles blondes.

L’étudiante resta, quelques instants, suspendue entre terre et ciel. Ses jambes imprimaient des va-et-vient réguliers, puis les feuilles du gros arbre perçaient son champ de vision, puis les murs de la Chaumière surgissaient devant ses yeux, puis les constellations engloutissaient le monde, puis les tuiles brillantes, puis la Grande Ourse, puis les rideaux voilant les fenêtres, puis le rythme lent qui gagna son cœur, calma peu à peu ses battements erratiques. Puis la chrysalide brisée, l’apaisement.

Même rouillée, la balançoire gardait son allure réconfortante. Depuis que ses parents l’avaient installée au fond du jardin, à la naissance de Dominique, Victoire en avait fait son petit cocon. A croire que s’envoler en ayant l’assurance d’être retenue la tranquillisait. Sa peinture rouge, autrefois rutilante, en avait vu passer des rires, des rêves, premières fois. Aujourd’hui elle s’écaillait et, bien que sa famille aurait voulu la fixer d’un sort, Victoire avait demandé qu’elle laissât le fer nu apparaitre. Les années, selon elle, méritaient qu’on les voie s’égrener. Comme un signe, planté au fond du jardin, qu’elle grandissait.

Les responsabilités avaient un goût amer pour l’étudiante en Métamorphose, mais au moins s’envolaient-elles en quelques mouvements de balancier.

~

Il y a des réveils plus durs que d’autres. Surtout lorsqu’on a passé la nuit à rêvasser à la belle étoile.

Victoire descendit les escaliers à tous petits pas, le regard encore embrumé. La cuisine sentait bon le chocolat, la menthe, l’orange et le miel, mélange des petits-déjeuners des membres attablés. Elle attrapa des toasts sur la pile encore fumante et les recouvrit de confiture.

— C’est rare que tu soies la dernière arrivée, lui lança Bill par-dessus sa salade de fruits. Du mal à t’endormir ?

L’aînée acquiesça et prétexta, la moitié des syllabes avalées avec sa tartine, qu’elle avait veillé un peu tard pour réviser. 

Ses gestes étaient mécaniques, alourdis de sommeil contrairement au reste de la famille Delacour-Weasley, toute heureuse d’être en week-end. Louis lui adressa un sourire entendu et tâché de sucre et elle réalisa brusquement que sa chambre donnait sur le jardin. Mais le cadet ne dit rien et le petit déjeuner continua comme à son habitude.

~

Victoire avait toujours été enivrée par le brouhaha constant des rues de Londres. La capitale grouillait de vie et de couleurs, surtout du côté Moldu où les routes ajoutaient de l’agitation.

Le trottoir devant le bar était pire que tout. Une foule dense se pressait contre les portes closes, discutant, chantant, criant. Des chevelures colorées s’accordaient aux tee-shirts aux motifs géométriques semblables à celui que Victoire portait. La jeune femme avait, pour l’occasion, raccourcis ses cheveux en carré plongeant teint de rose et de violet. Une coiffure aux antipodes de sa cascade blonde et qui lui avait demandé des montagnes de sortilèges. Victoire Weasley, dans sa tenue moldue aux accents rock, n’aurait pas même été reconnue de ses cousins — ce qui était totalement l’effet recherché.

Les portes s’ouvrirent et les flots de fans se déversèrent dans le sous-sol. Entre les néons et les enceintes, la sorcière fut transportée dans un autre univers, où son corps s’animait sous les chants d’une guitare, d’une batterie et d’une bouche teinte de pourpre qui lui envoyait des sourires par-dessus la piste de danse. L’atmosphère si particulière semblait stopper le temps, pourtant la nuit fut engloutie en une seconde : un battement de cil et un souffle mettait fin à l’éternité.

Le souffle de Feriel qui, contre sa joue, lui intimait de se réveiller. Le souffle du ventilateur qui brassait l’air chaud de la petite chambre d’hôtel où elles s’étaient retrouvées après le concert. Le souffle du vent matinal qui mordit sa peau lorsqu’elles ouvrirent la fenêtre.

De gestes agiles du poignet, Victoire reprit son apparence normale avant de rentrer. Rentrer dans son univers aux couleurs bien moins agressives, aux bruits bien moins puissants. Elle n’était pas triste cependant : ce n’était qu’un au revoir.

Elle Transplana directement dans sa chambre où son double, averti, avait pris soin d’allumer la radio pour couvrir le son de son atterrissage. Teddy, en la voyant, quitta le physique français pour sa véritable silhouette.

— Ca ne s’est pas trop mal passé, fit-il en recoiffant ses mèches bleues. J’ai été parfait dans le rôle de l’étudiante qui renonce à son concert pour bosser son examen. Et Louis ne soupçonne absolument rien !

**Author's Note:**

> Allitération : Victoire, princesse pas effrayée, enfouit ses pieds entre les brins d’herbe humide. Elle frissonna à la fraicheur de l’assaut puis, sa peau apaisée, savoura la caresse végétale.
> 
> Anadiplose : [...] son apparence normale avant de rentrer. Rentrer dans son univers [...]
> 
> Anaphore : Le souffle de Feriel qui, contre sa joue, lui intimait de se réveiller. Le souffle du ventilateur [...]. Le souffle du vent matinal qui mordit sa peau lorsqu’elles ouvrirent la fenêtre.
> 
> Antiphrase : Louis ne soupçonne absolument rien !
> 
> Asyndète : La balançoire se pencha, la silhouette s’assit, sa tête bascula en arrière.
> 
> Euphémisme : elle avait un veillé un peu tard
> 
> Gradation : discutant, chantant, criant
> 
> Hyperbole : des montagnes de sortilèges
> 
> Paradoxe : un souffle mettait fin à l’éternité
> 
> Polysyndète : puis les feuilles [...], puis les murs [...], puis les constellations [...], puis les tuiles brillantes, puis la Grande Ourse, puis les rideaux[...], puis le rythme[...]. Puis la chrysalide brisée, l’apaisement.


End file.
